


I may be stupid

by ShionsTear



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: (?), Adventure, Also Yuu Is Male, First Dates, Hiyoko Shock 2: Electric Boogaloo, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Yuu is CV: Sakamoto Maaya Because I Say So, Zoo shenanigans, just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: “Okay, we’re somehow back in my world, so don’t use any magic, got it?” Yuu looked at the other two and they nodded in response. “And Grim just… just don’t talk.”“Easy peasy, nice and breezy. Leave it to me, my henchman.”“We’re doomed.”
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Yuu (Twisted Wonderland), Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola/Yuu (Twisted Wonderland), Deuce Spade/Yuu (Twisted Wonderland)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	I may be stupid

“Man, I’m excited for today.” Ace said as he walked down the hallway to the Chamber of Mirrors.

“You’re quite in high spirits, huh?” Grim asked, sitting on Yuu’s head. “That excited for your first real date?” he started laughing.

“Shut up!” he retorted. “Why’s the tanuki even coming along, Mister Prefect?”

“I’m not a tanuki!”

“Well…” Yuu sighed. “I tried to keep it a secret from him, but he must’ve been eavesdropping on us somewhere.”

“Heh, I’ll have you know, yours truly has amazing ears.”

“So you _did_ eavesdrop on us.” Ace crossed his arms.

“…”

“Oh well whatever, let’s just enjoy our day off. It’s been a while since I last went out with friends.” a short pause. “…and well, now we’re more than just friends.” he turned away.

“Aww, is someone blushing?” Grim teased him.

“I so am not!”

“Nothing much changed, though.” Yuu added. “Only that we now know how we feel for each other.” he smiled at Ace, whose cheeks turned red.

“Seriously, how can you say that with a straight face? Hah…”

“Either way, now we just have to make it clear to Deuce that we both like him as well.”

“Our biggest challenge yet…” Ace sighed.

_A few days earlier._

_“Okay, so… just so we’re on the same page here.” Ace said._

_Yuu nodded._

_“You like me.”_

_A nod._

_“And I like you.”_

_Another nod._

_“But we also both equally like Deuce.”_

_A fourth nod._

_“But he’s just a really big dumbass.”_

_Yuu and Grim nodded in agreement._

_“So, we gonna try to tell him again on our next day off.”_

_“Sounds good.” Yuu nodded one final time._

_“Sounds tough.” Grim added._

“It’s okay, it’ll work out, We’ve got a plan.” Ace reassured himself. “Let’s hurry, Deuce should be waiting in the chamber.”

“Onward!” Grim exclaimed and stretched out a paw. Yuu copied him enthusiastically and the three arrived at the meeting point.

As usual, the Chamber of Mirrors was hustling with students that were using the teleportation mirrors to go to other locations. They found Deuce standing next to the mirror they were about to use and approached him.

“Hey there.” Ace greeted him.

“Are you ready to go?” Deuce asked the others.

“As ready as instant noodles after three minutes.” Yuu grinned and was stared at in confusion. “…nevermind.”

“Anyways, then let’s---”

“One moment!” a familiar voice resounded in the distance.

“Headmaster Crowley?” Deuce asked.

“Indeed.” the school’s headmaster nodded and smiled. “I have heard you will be going out today?”

“…y-yes?” Ace raised an eyebrow and wondered why he knew. “Is there… something you need us for, sir?”

“Oh, no no. I just wanted to let the Prefect know that we’ve been searching on a way to let you freely travel between your and our world.” he explained.

“Really?” Yuu seemed excited. He wasn’t as adamant about leaving as he was at the beginning when he first arrived, but he still wanted to have a possibility to check out the situation back home.

“Yes!” Crowley said triumphantly. “You see, it’s because I am nice.”

“Sir, didn’t you promise to find a way back home for him because it was your fault that he landed here in the first place?” Deuce put a hand to his chin.

“Details!” the headmaster cleared his throat. “Anyhow, it has something to do with this gem you have found last month.” he stretched out his hand, holding the ashen hued gemstone in front of them.

“Ah, the one Grim wanted to eat from the ground again!” Yuu exclaimed.

“Hey! It looked very tasty, you hear me!” Grim said.

“Man, you should really stop eating stuff from the ground.” Ace shook his head.

“I must agree.” Deuce did the same.

“We aren’t sure yet, but we believe it is capable of opening a portal, perhaps even to your original world.”

“How convenient.” Ace whispered and Yuu slapped his shoulder. “Ouch.”

“But we must treat it with utmost care, we don’t know how stable it really i---”

“Achoo!!” Grim sneezed suddenly and startled Crowley, who let go of the gem in fear. It flew towards the mirror and was about to enter it when Yuu quickly grabbed it with his hands. But the gem was being attracted by the mirror and pulled him inside.

“Yuu!!” Ace and Deuce yelled at the same time and held onto him, but the force pulling at them was stronger and the three and a half students vanished behind the mirror, leaving a perplexed headmaster behind. After he snapped out of it, he slowly moved his hand to the mirror; but he couldn’t go through it; it was behaving like a normal mirror again.

“Hmm…” Crowley started thinking. “At least now we know that it does indeed have the ability to teleport.” he talked to himself. “Yes, I should discuss this with the others.” he turned back and let his cape flow. “And search for a way to bring my students back. Ah, so busy, so busy.”

“…ugh…” Yuu slowly opened his eyes. “…where are we?” he tried to move but noticed two heads leaning onto him, on both shoulders. “Ace? Deuce?”

“Mhm…”

“Grim!?” he looked up and noticed Grim sitting on his head. “What?” they were sitting on a bench. Somewhere. “Hey, wake up!!”

“Fire more minutes, bro…” Ace mumbled.

“Darling, time to wake up.” Yuu said with a deep voice, which made Ace’ eyes open at once.

“Huh!?”

“Now the other one.” he cleared his throat. “Oh my god, a baby chicken!”

“Where!?” Deuce jumped up from the bench and hastily looked around, just to sigh when he didn’t find any. Yuu picked up Grim from his head and once Ace was standing, he got up as well.

“Where are we?” Ace asked, stretching his arms and yawning.

“Hmm, it’s not a place I’m familiar with.” Deuce added.

“…I’m back.” Yuu whispered.

“Huh?” the other two said at the same time.

“What do you mean back?” Grim asked, being held in Yuu’s arms.

“I mean… I’m back home. This is the town where I’m from.”

“Ehhhhh!?!” the others exclaimed in unison. “For real!?”

The boys sat down on the bench again and Yuu explained it to them.

“So, it seems this gem really was the answer, huh?” Yuu looked at the gemstone in his hand.

“It still looks tasty, can I eat it?”

“No, bad Grim. Drop!”

“I’m not even holding it!”

“So… do you wanna head home, Yuu?” Ace asked.

“Hm?”

“I mean, to your house. It’s here, right?”

“…yeah… but…” he started thinking. “I’m kinda not mentally ready for it, yet feel very relieved at the same time, now that I know there’s a way to go back.” he smiled.

“I’m glad for you.” Deuce smiled as well.

“And that’s why…” Yuu closed his eyes and suddenly jumped up. He opened them again and stretched one arm skywards. “Let’s go to the zoo!!”

“Huh!?” Ace was visibly confused. “How did one lead to the other!?”

“That’s a wonderful idea!” Deuce nodded.

“Why!” he asked and Yuu got closer to him.

“Because now that we can’t go where he had planned to, we gotta pull through our plan here.” he whispered so that Deuce wouldn’t hear it. “Okay but one rule!”

“What?” Grim asked.

“We’re somehow back in my world, so don’t use any magic, got it?” Yuu looked at the other two and they nodded in response. “And Grim just… just don’t talk.”

“Easy peasy, nice and breezy. Leave it to me, my henchman.”

“We’re doomed.”

“Cheer up, Prefect. Let’s enjoy our zoo visit.” Ace grinned.

“Ace is right, let’s wait for Headmaster Crowley to get us back, okay?” Deuce suggested.

“Yeah!” Ace laughed. “Okay, so… how do we get inside?”

“…”

“…”

“…we don’t have any money.” Yuu noticed.

“You spent all of your madollars already?” Deuce crossed his arms.

“No genius, but I doubt they take that currency here.” Ace sighed.

“Ohh, you’re right.”

“I have a plan.” Ace grinned evilly.

“Are you sure they can’t see us?” Yuu asked quietly.

“Yeah, I learned this water spell the other day. It makes everything inside this sphere invisible.” Ace explained.

“Why is it so damn small though? I’m running out of air here, you know?” Grim complained.

“Shut up, I’m not that good at it yet!”

“Hah, so much for no magic…” Yuu sighed.

“Ow! Stop pushing!” Ace grumbled.

“Walk faster then!” Deuce retorted.

“I can’t, dumbass!”

“Guys!” Yuu tried to stop them.

“…sorry.” they said and focussed on walking and not being caught. They stayed inside the invisibility sphere until they had reached a small grassy area behind some trees to undo the spell.

“Ahh, fresh air! Freedom! Sweet, sweet f---” Yuu covered Grim’s mouth with his hands.

“What did I tell you before! Don’t talk! You’re an ugly cat now! So act like one!” he said and slowly moved his hands away.

“Tch! Fine…”

“Thank you.” Yuu nodded pleased.

“Alright, where do we head to first?” Ace asked.

“There should be a map further down that way.” he explained. “Can you go check please, Deuce?”

“Sure, leave it to me.” he said and headed to where Yuu had pointed at.

“…wait, what did you call me before?” Grim only just realized, but Yuu ignored him.

“Okay, while he’s gone. What’s our plan?” he asked Ace.

“First, we should determine if there’s currently any chance that he could see us in the same way we see him. I thought we could try out some template situations and see how he reacts. He’s dense so he won’t notice what we’re doing.”

“Sounds good.”

“And after that, we step up our game and _attack_.”

“With fire?” Grim asked.

“No!!” the other two rejected his idea.

“Boooring.”

“I looked at the map and also found a flyer with a map on its back, we can use that to walk around the zoo.” Deuce reported back.

“That’s great, thank you!” Yuu smiled.

“You’re welcome.” he nodded. “Shall we start with the butterfly house? It’s right there around the corner.”

“Alright!” he answered. “We’ll just follow you.” he added and the three started walking.

Yuu had told Grim to act like a stuffed animal. In other words, he was told to just not talk and not move. Grim opposed that idea at first, but after Ace told him he’d get him a can of tuna once they’re back at school, Grim complied and promised to try his best.

Deuce looked overly excited for some reason. The other two wondered why he might be so eager to walk around the zoo, but whatever the reason, they were just happy seeing him that excited. Like a child on Christmas, not able to wait for his presents, almost jittery.

They entered the butterfly house through its double door system so no butterflies could escape. Once they were inside, they were greeted by dozens of butterflies flying around. They had every colour imaginable and were of various sizes. Tiny ones fluttering about quickly, huge ones resting on different flowers. It may have been called a house, but it was just one big glassy pavilion, with a small fountain in the middle.

“Whoa…” Ace looked around in awe. He had never seen so many butterflies at once.

“There’s so many.” Deuce said, being equally amazed. Since Yuu had already visited that zoo several times in the past, he knew how everything looked. But he couldn’t help but smile when seeing the others like that.

“Did you know?” Yuu said and the other two turned around to him. “Two butterflies flying together is a symbol of love.” he explained.

“Heh… I wonder if three butterflies together also symbolize love.” Ace grinned and waited for Deuce’ reaction.

“Hmm, I’m not very knowledgeable on butterflies or insects in general, so I can’t say for sure, but…” he pointed to his left and the others followed his hand with their gaze. “There’s three flying together over there, so maybe it’s possible?”

“Oh, you’re right!” Yuu exclaimed.

They observed the butterflies for a little longer before Deuce suggested to continue. The path they decided to take led them through the zoo in a counterclockwise direction; it was built in a more or less circular shape, so it was easy to see almost all animals in one round.

They walked past some enclosures that featured several animals you’d find in a savanna. They stopped at each one of them so Deuce could take pictures with his phone. He had already taken it out in the butterfly house and was holding onto it ever since. At the same time, Ace started laughing at every weird fact he read on the little info panels attached at each enclosure.

“You seem like you’re having fun too, huh?” Grim whispered as silently as he could.

“I am.” Yuu answered. “How could I not, look at them, having fun. Doesn’t it warm your heart?”

“You sound like their parent.”

“If I were, I’d be proud to call them my children.” he stopped to think. “Y-yes, I’d be proud. …I think.”

“Not very convincing, dad.”

“Quick, let’s continue!” Deuce exclaimed, his eyes sparkling even more than before.

“Are you okay?” Ace asked.

“There’s a petting zoo up next. With sheep, goats, pigs, chickens and ducks! And you can pet them all!” it looked like he was holding back some tears of joy.

“If they _let_ you pet them, that is.” Yuu sighed.

“You won’t know unless you try! Let’s go!” Deuce grabbed both Ace and Yuu by the hands and pulled them along. They arrived at the entrance to the petting zoo and were instructed that only two more people could enter because there were other children inside already. Yuu said he’d wait outside, since he had already been there before as a kid.

“Well then Mister Prefect, you take pics.” Ace took Deuce’ phone and handed it to Yuu.

“That is a great idea, Ace!!” Deuce nodded vigorously and the two entered. Yuu walked around the fence a bit and positioned himself where he could see the two. He switched from photo to video and started recording. A mother of one of the children inside was standing next to him and started talking.

“It’s so heart-warming seeing the children play with animals, isn’t it?” the mother said.

“Uhm, yes! It’s a nice opportunity.” he answered and wondered why she started talking to him.

“Are you here with your little siblings perhaps?” she asked.

“Uhm…”

“My, look at those two older boys in there. What do they think they’re doing, they are too old for th---”

“Ah, those are mine!” Yuu said proudly. The mother gasped in disbelief and quickly distanced herself from Yuu.

“Old crone.” Grim mumbled and Yuu snorted.

“Yuu, are you watching!?” Deuce waved with his arms.

“I am!” he waved back. Deuce was standing next to a small sheep and petting its back. His face showed an expression of pure bliss. On the other side of the fenced-in-area was Ace with a small bag of treats for the animals. He took one out and put the bag away in his pants’ pocket.

“You want some of this?” he grinned as he waved the treat in front of a small goat.

“I have a bad feeling about this…” Yuu talked to himself. “I should warn him but I kinda wanna see what happens too.” he said and pointed the phone towards him.

“You want some, don’t you?” Ace continued waving it, but the goat didn’t move. “Come on, do something!” and just as he said that, the goat jumped to the side and bit the pocket in which he had put the bag of treats. “Whoa!!” Ace startled and let go of the treat he was holding.

“Pff!!” Yuu started laughing out loud. Ace heard him laughing in the distance and glared at him. After the goat had eaten the treat on the floor, it looked back at Ace.

“O-okay, fine, you can have the rest too!” he stuttered and grabbed the bag to give it more treats. When the other goats noticed the treats, they quickly gathered around him and started bleating. “Don’t push! You’ll get your treat! Ah, stop! Stooop!!”

While Ace was being harassed by baby goats, Deuce was observing some ducks as they waddled around. Yuu zoomed in on him and just observed him being happy. For being a former delinquent, he sure became soft around animals, Yuu thought to himself and smiled.

He then slowly moved closer to one of the pigs. The pig looked at Deuce while Deuce looked at the pig. It was as if they were admiring each other in silence. After a while, he slowly moved his hand towards the little pig, waiting to see if it would let him pet it. Since it didn’t move away, Deuce proceeded to put his hand on its head and petted it gently.

“You’re very cute too.” he said to himself while caressing the pig.

“Hey kids, listen!” a zookeeper said and everyone turned to her. “To tell you the truth, our hens’ eggs have hatched last week and we have baby chicks now. If anyone wants to go see the---”

“Me me me!!!” Deuce jumped up and raised his arm. “Please!”

“My, how energetic.” she laughed. “You will all get a chance to see them, but is it okay if this young man goes first?” she asked the other children. The children nodded, they seemed to be content enough with the sheep, goats and other animals. “Well then, you may come inside to where they are.” she said and opened the door to the small house.

“Thank you very much.” Deuce said.

“If you’re here with someone else, they may enter as well.” she said. Ace threw the bag of treats away to escape the goats and approached Deuce. Yuu also slowly entered and joined the two. They went inside the house and immediately felt the warmth.

“We have to keep the temperature the same for the chicks so they can grow up healthily.” the zookeeper explained as she showed them the chicks in their bedding. About a dozen of chicks were sitting around, some of them chirping quietly. “Do you wanna hold one?” she asked with a smile.

“…!” Deuce only nodded.

“Alright.” she chuckled and carefully picked up one of the chicks. “This is how you have to hold them, okay? And then you may pet them gently with your other hand.” she explained and put the chick in Deuce’ hand.

“…hello, baby chick…” he said quietly and looked overjoyed. He slowly moved his hand to pet it and it chirped. “It chirped!” he laughed with red cheeks.

Yuu and Ace were doing their best to hold in a scream. Deuce was behaving too cute for them to handle and they had a mutual urge of patting Deuce on his head as well.

“Do you two want to hold one as well?” the zookeeper asked them. They nodded in response and she gave them one each. They spent a good 15 minutes inside, mostly because Deuce wanted to pet every chick at least once and he didn’t wanna leave at the end. But after the zookeeper told him she could take a picture of the three with the chicks, he happily complied and finally left the small house and the petting zoo.

“I am happy.” Deuce said as they sat down on a bench in the shade. They decided to take a break and eat something.

“Man, you really love baby chicks, huh?” Ace asked.

“Yes! They’re so small and soft and yellow and their cute chirping and… don’t you just want to protect them?” he asked. Yuu and Ace thought back of Deuce holding a chick and applied the question to him instead.

“Yeah…” they said at the same time.

“Right?” Deuce laughed.

“Food.” Grim grumbled.

“Oh, I forgot you were there.” Yuu mentioned.

“Rude!”

“Don’t worry, I packed some onigiri before we left.” Ace said and grabbed them from his jacket’s pocket.

“Eww.” Grim stuck out his tongue.

“Excuse you, I kept them cold with water and wind magic. I can just eat yours too if you don’t want it.”

“Our lord and saviour Ace-sama!”

“Better.” he grinned and gave everyone an onigiri.

“I thought I told you not to use magic here.” Yuu narrowed his eyes and looked at Ace.

“Would you have preferred warm and mushy onigiri?”

“Praise Ace-sama!” he said and took a bite. “Any other animals that you like, Deuce?”

“Hmm…” he started thinking. “I think I like all kinds of birds.”

“That’s adorable.” Ace laughed.

“H-huh!?”

“Ah! Deuce-kun is blushing.”

“I-I am not!” he retorted. “What are your favourites then, huh?”

“Mine?” Ace asked. “Hmm…”

“Now I want to know as well.” Yuu nodded.

“My favourite animals… Well I did grow up with a lot of dogs, we even had one ourselves.”

“Ohh, which one?”

“I dunno. It was huge, white and fluffy.”

“Fluffy?” Deuce asked.

“Fluffy.”

“Fluffy…” he repeated happily.

“Oh and wolves. They’re super cool, aren’t they?”

“Wolves, huh?” Deuce grinned. “I’ll have to tell Jack about this.”

“W-wait, no! Don’t you dare!”

“What about you?” he looked at Yuu.

“Me?” Yuu put a hand to his chin. “I think I’m more of a cat person myself…” he said and looked down on Grim on his lap. He was greedily eating the onigiri and making a huge mess. “…though maybe I’ll overthink that choice soon.”

“Ace, do the onigiri all have different flavours?” Deuce asked.

“Yup.” he nodded. “Wanna try?”

“Sure.”

“…!” Ace gasped exaggeratedly on purpose. “Deuce-kun, but that would be… l-like an…” he stopped for a moment to increase the dramatic effect of the scene. “…an indirect kiss…” he whispered. Yuu knew he was acting but was curious about Deuce’ reaction, nonetheless.

“…?” but the blue haired buy just raised an eyebrow in confusion, leaned forward and over Yuu to take a bite from the onigiri that Ace was holding. “Oh, tuna mayo.”

“Tuna!?” Grim exclaimed. “Why didn’t I get tuna?”

“Shut up, how should I know which was which?”

“Huh!?” Grim complained. Yuu just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

“Okay, let’s continue.” Deuce stood up. “That way!” he said and started walking.

“Brilliant fail back there, Ace-sama.” Yuu whispered.

“Hey at least I tried something.” he whispered back.

“Okay fair.”

“What are you doing?” Deuce looked back.

“Nothing!” they smiled and started walking as well.

The path they continued on led them to an area with mountainous enclosures and in one of them there were a few wolves. This time it was Ace that was glued to the windows that let you look inside. He tried to spot all the wolves and count how many there were inside. Then, one wolf jumped down from one of the rocks and slowly approached the glass Ace was standing by.

His eyes widened in excitement and he told Deuce to quickly take a picture of him and the wolf. After teasing Ace about it for a bit, he took the pictures as asked and then joined him at the window, observing the wolves inside. Other zoo visitors were looking at them weirdly for pressing themselves against the glass like that.

“Kids, let’s continue.” Yuu said finally.

“Ten more minutes!” Ace replied.

“No, there’s other people here that want to see the wolves as well!” he looked to the side, where a family was standing. “Sorry.” he turned back to them. “Hurry!”

“Ugh, fiiine.” Ace sighed.

“Seems we have no choice.” Deuce nodded. The two let other children near the window and approached Yuu.

“ _Good boy._ ” Yuu said.

“Don’t impersonate Crewel-sensei, it gives me the shivers.” Ace said and shuddered.

“What’s next?” he looked at Deuce.

“Uhm…” he peeked at the map. “Penguins.”

“Penguins!?” Yuu exclaimed. “Let’s go, hurry!” he grabbed the other two by their hands and dragged them along.

“D-do you like penguins by any chance?” Deuce asked.

“Hello? How can you not love the absolutely most adorable creatures ever!?”

“Oh boy.” Ace laughed.

“And they’re birds too, shouldn’t you like them, Deuce?”

“…I forgot that they’re birds too.”

“Ehh!?!” Ace, Yuu and Grim were all surprised.

“Well, since they can’t fly, I had forgotten that they’re birds…” Deuce explained with a serious expression. Most people would’ve thought that he was kidding, but it was Deuce after all.

“…you do know there’s more birds that can’t fly, right?” Ace asked, just to be sure.

“…!”

“Deuce-kun…” he sighed.

“I have to do research once we’re back.” he reassured himself. “Oh and, why are we still holding hands?”

“Because…” Yuu was thinking of an excuse. “…this way we won’t get lost as easily.”

“I see, that makes sense.”

“Pff.” Ace snorted at his response and Yuu slapped him on his shoulder. “Ow!”

“Shut up!”

“Worth it.”

“…?” Deuce was confused again but decided not to say anything. They reached the penguins after a short walk and Yuu let go of the two.

“Now then.” he crossed his arms. “Enjoy the penguins.”

“Deuce!” Ace screamed. “Holy shit they’re adorable! Look how those two are waddling!”

“Whoa!!” Deuce exclaimed. The two got closer to the fence’s railing and leaned on it.

“What the--- No one told me they’d be _this_ cute. Are you sure those are normal penguins!?”

“Yes. Yes.” Yuu nodded proudly. “I know right?” he got closer to them as well. “Are you finally understanding the marvels of penguins?”

“For sure.” Ace nodded. Deuce did too, without saying anything.

“Oh also, did you know?” they turned to Yuu. “There’s been cases where two male penguins have adopted an egg and looked after it like its parents.”

“Heeeh…” Ace said, realizing why Yuu was mentioning that. The two observed Deuce and waited for an answer.

“Really?” Deuce asked. “That’s nice, I’m glad the baby penguin didn’t have to be alone.” he smiled. It wasn’t the answer Ace and Yuu were waiting for, but they got to see him smile so they didn’t mind.

They stayed with the penguins for a while longer and took several pictures and selfies. The sun was already starting to set when they decided to keep walking. But it only took them a few more steps to realize something they had forgotten while having fun.

“Wait!!” Yuu exclaimed out of nowhere. “How do we get back to the school!?”

“…oh.” the other three said at the same time.

“I kinda completely forgot about that to be honest.” Ace scratched the back of his head.

“I’m sure the headmaster will come for us soon…” Deuce said. “…probably.”

“Not very reassuring.”

“Ah, what do we do if we have to spend the night somewhere? Well, I guess I could go home and ask my parents if you could stay the night. But then I’d have to explain what happened and who you are. And why I’m carrying an ugl---a weird looking ca---Grim with me.” he didn’t find the right and not hurtful words to describe Grim.

“My, is the Prefect inviting us to his home already?” Ace grinned.

“We don’t have time for jokes right n---ouch.” Yuu said as he walked into someone. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Huh!?” a tall guy, probably around the same age, looked down on him. “Did ya just bump into me, pipsqueak?”

“As I said… Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was walking, I’l---”

“Ya think that’s an excuse, ah!?”

“Oi, listen.” Ace approached the tall guy with a glare. “He already said sorry, are you daft?”

“Who do you think you’re talking too, handsome?!” two other tall guys approached the first one from behind.

“Thanks for the compliment, but I’m not interested.” he gave them a shit-eating grin.

“You little---” one of the two from behind was about to say, but the first guy already pushed Ace away with such force that he fell down to the ground.

“Ace!” Yuu hurried to his side and helped him up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“It seems ya guys need a lesson from us.” the, presumably, boss of the thugs cracked his knuckled and stepped forward. But before he could get any closer to them, Deuce positioned himself in between Ace, Yuu and the thugs. “Move.”

“No.”

“Huh!?” the third one of the thugs yelled. “Are ya dumb!?”

“Yes.”

“…what?” the thug was taken aback by that answer. Yuu couldn’t help but facepalm. “Boss, this guy’s nuts!” he started laughing.

“Ya wanna fight?” the boss asked.

“I may be stupid…” Deuce said and closed his eyes. He stopped talking for a while, but Ace and Yuu were pleading internally for him to continue the phrase with _anything._ “But…” Deuce said and the others breathed out relieved. “But I won’t let you lay a hand on my boyfriends.” he opened his eyes again and glared at his opponent.

“Huuuh!? Boyfriend!? Dude, this guy’s not only lame and nuts but also a fucking fag---” but before he could finish the sentence, Deuce’ fist met his face and he was sent flying to the ground.

“Holy shit…” Ace whispered.

“So.” Deuce cracked his knuckles. “Who’s next?”

“Over there!” a voice called from the distance. “They’re fighting over there!”

Ace turned to where the voice was coming from and he discovered a nervous woman calling out to security.

“Goat woman…” Ace mumbled. “Yuu! Deuce!”

“What is it?” Deuce turned around quickly.

“We gotta scoot!” he yelled and grabbed the two by their hands.

“Huh!?” Yuu was confused but running away, nonetheless. “Ace, what’s wrong?”

“Goat woman snitched on us!”

“Goat woman?” Deuce asked confusedly.

“The old crone!?” Grim asked.

“Yeah!” he answered. “And now imagine they’d catch us. We’re inside the zoo without tickets and we’re not even from this world! Well, three fourths of us.”

“That might be a problem, indeed.” Deuce nodded.

“But where are we running to!?” Yuu asked.

“How should I know!?” Ace replied as they continued running without slowing down.

“Stop right now!” one of the security staff was running behind them in the distance.

“Oh no.” Grim said. “Should I burn him down?”

“No!!” the other three said at the same time and started laughing.

“Wait, more importantly right now. Deuce!” Ace looked at him.

“Yes?”

“What did you mean boyfriends!?”

“Hmm?”

“Yeah!” Yuu wanted to know as well.

“I’m confused, I thought we were?” he said with a serious expression.

“Huh!?” the other two were now confused as well.

“But, back then…!” Ace brought up the conversation they had had about two weeks earlier.

_“Deuce, you’ve got time right now?” Ace asked when he found Deuce on a hallway._

_“Ace, Yuu, is something wrong?”_

_“Uhm, Deuce, we’ve been talking about something recently and then we both noticed that we felt the same.” Yuu started explaining._

_“…?”_

_“You see…” Ace put a hand on Deuce’ shoulder. “Both the Prefect and I… we really love you.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“And we wanted to let you know. And ask you what you thought about it.” Yuu continued._

_“About what?”_

_“About_ us _, dumbass!” Ace sighed. “Do you think of us the same? Could you, like, imagine_ this _…” he gestured in a circle. “with Yuu and me?”_

_“Ohh, I understand.” Deuce smiled and nodded. “Yes. I love you two as well, my friends.”_

_“…” both Ace and Yuu didn’t know what to say._

“What was all that about then!?” Ace wanted to know.

“Well, I told you that I loved you two too, didn’t I?”

“But you said as friends!”

“I meant to use that as an abbreviation for boyfriends. Is that not how it works?”

“…huh!!?” Ace couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Deuce! Those aren’t the same! The meaning is very, very different!” Yuu explained.

“Ohh, I see.” he nodded. “It seems I’ll have to do research on that too once we’re back.”

“Wait a second.” Grim interrupted them. “So, in the end, it was Ace and Yuu who were acting on a misunderstanding while Deuce actually already acted on the basis of you three being boyfriends, yes?”

“…” no one said anything in return.

“Nyahaha! You’re all a bunch of idiots!” he started laughing out loud.

“I…” Ace was having half a mental breakdown.

“Same.” Yuu added.

“I guess it was our fault to assume Deuce would be _that_ much of a moron.”

“…?” Deuce got lost in the conversation.

“I said to stop!!” the security staff was still running after them and was catching up slowly.

“What should we do, we can’t just keep---” Yuu said and in the blink of an eye he fell down on the floor of the Chamber of Mirrors. “…running?”

“Welcome back.” Crowley was standing in front of them.

“Headmaster Crowley!?” Deuce exclaimed in surprise.

“Wait, are we back?” Ace looked around. “What? How!?”

“My, you see, it’s because I am nice.”

“You found a method to call us back?” Yuu asked as he stood up.

“Not really, it seemed the gem just had a time limit and---ahem!” he cleared his throat. “I mean, yes.”

“…” Yuu glared at him.

“Well then! Do you have the gem? I would like to further look into it and hopefully find a way to make proper use of it.”

“Hah…” he grabbed into his pocket and gave him the gem. “Sure.”

“Wonderful!” he took the gem and put it away. “But do tell me, did you have fun back in your world?”

“Actually…” Yuu turned around to Ace and Deuce. Ace was still trying to explain to Deuce what he caused with his ambiguous answer. “Yeah, I did.” he smiled.

“Fufu, I’m glad to hear that.”

“Yes, it was… wait a second.” he turned back and glared again. “How did you know we landed in my original world? It could’ve been anywhe---”

“Ah, so busy, so busy! I must be off. Toodles!” Crowley said and disappeared in an instant.

“Hah…” Ace sighed. “What a mess…”

“Well…” Yuu said. “All’s well that ends well?”

“Really? Just like that?”

“Hey at least we now know how we stand to each other, right?”

“Yes.” Deuce nodded and smiled. “And I’ll try my best from now on too.”

“Aww, thank you.” Yuu smiled as well. “Oh and, thanks for helping us back there.”

“Oh, th-that was nothing…” he looked away.

“Nothing!?” Ace said. “Dude you sent that guy _flying_ into oblivion!” he laughed. “Angry Deuce is kinda hot, not gonna lie.”

“Ace!” Yuu slapped his shoulder.

“Ow!”

“Pff.” Deuce snorted. “Ahaha!” he started laughing and the other two joined him.

“Hey!” Grim exclaimed suddenly. “Where’s my tuna?”

“Right.” Yuu nodded. “Let’s get you some tuna for behaving well today.”

“Nyahaha! Good answer, my henchman.”

“I think the cafeteria should have some cans.” Deuce suggested. “Let’s go there.”

“Onwards!” Grim snickered.

“Hey, so…” Ace started talking again.

“Hmm?” Yuu tilted his head.

“Where are we going for our second date?”

The End…?

**Author's Note:**

> Woohh, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really, really care for these three idiots. So much that I ended this fic on a "I kinda wanna write more about them already" so... stay tuned?
> 
> Let me know in a comment if you liked it, I'd love to know your impressions. :>
> 
> PS: Play Twisted Wonderland~


End file.
